The Royal Life
by ambz266
Summary: Instead of meeting in highschool what if Edward and Bella met in Volterra? What happens when Edward takes on the job of Aro's right hand man and finds out that Bella is his new slave and has an instant connection?
1. A Doomed Existance

_**A Doomed Existance**_

Edward Cullen POV

Volterra, Italy. It could be considered one of the most religious cities on earth, close with the Vatican. But Volterra wasn't peaceful and quiet like most assumed. The monsters that all the civilans thought were banished and killed still existed, even after all the centuries that past. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was one of those monsters.

The Volturi were a group of vampires that lived in Volterra, Italy who were the judge, jury, and prosecuter of the vampire world. They lived to uphold the secert of vampires. They fed off the blood of humans, Edward Cullen did not. He was born into vampire life expected to drink only the blood of animals. Edward had a gift of reading minds, any mind anywhere. Aro, the leader of the Volturi wanted and needed Edward's gift. 5 years ago to the day, Aro had offered Edward the chance to rule with him as his right hand man. It was an offer Edward reluctantly chose to take, and it meant leaving his family behind for good.

He had spent 5 long years living in Volterra, helping Aro keep peace and justice. And on this day, September 13th, 2009 Aro was throwing a grand affair to celebrate the anniversary of Edward's arrival. All day Edward and Aro were in the throne room, discussing future plans and such. That's when he smelled the beautiful intoxicating scent of human coming toward them. It wasn't time for Aro to feed yet, so he was rather confused on why a human was being brought into the chamber. "Edward my dear companion, in the spirit on anniversary, I couldn't help myself so I got you a present!" Aro exclaimed as an incredibly beautiful human walked through the door of the chamber on the arm of Felix. "I got you a slave Edward! You're the only person without one, so I bought you one!" he explained while Edward never took his eyes off the beautiful girl forced to kneel in front of him. "Thank you Aro, if you don't mind I would like to take her back to her quarters to help me prepare for the evening." he said standing up and reaching his hand out to the girl.


	2. A New Life

A New Life

This chapter is set in Bellas POV, Read and Review this is my first ever fan fic!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bella Swan was uprooted from her home in Phoenix and shipped to some mystery country. Her mom always threatened to send her away but Bella never thought she would actually come through. Well today good ole Renee followed through with the first thing ever. Isabella Marie Swan had been sold, yes sold as is a monetary transaction, to two very pale looking men who were taking her out of the country. Bella flew in a beautiful private plan for what seemed like ever, and once she stepped off the plane she read the sign and knew where she was. Volterra, Italy. Who knew what this new life held for her.

As soon as Bella stepped off the final step of the jet, she was immediately dragged to a dark car. The two pale men threw her a very ugly white dress. The tallest man looked at her and expected her to change. So Bella did as she was told and changed very very quickly. Once she was done that man looked at her and finally spoke. "You are now a slave to Aro and everyone else that belongs to the Volturi. As you have noticed we are different. Most of the people you will meet here are vampires. Which means you will never be allowed to live in civilization again, if you make it out of here alive. Lucky for you, Aro purchased you for his fellow ruler Edward Cullen. He is the most humane of us all. Once we come to the castle you will be introduced to Edward and Aro. Do not look them in the eye. That's all you need to know. You are required to do whatever anyone who is a vampire tells you." the tall man told Bella.

Bella nodded to men and went back into her own little world, yeah she was scared shitless, yeah she was ripped from her home. But she was not going to let anyone know she was scared. Bella Swan wasn't going to let anyone know she was hurting, she would come out of this stronger then ever.

The dark armored car pulled up to a gorgeous castle on a hill. If her mother only knew where she was being sent…the conditions she would be living, or hoped she would be living in. As the car came to a stop in a dark alley, the vampire men from the plane dragged her into a tiny doorway off of the alley. The door led to a dark corridor. "We will be taking you to Master Aro and Master Edward now." the smaller vampire instructed as he continued to drag Bella down the corridor. She wondered why she just couldn't walk on her own, she had two perfectly capable legs and sure as shit wasn't going to run away on these vampires. They could definitely catch her.

After walked for what seemed like hours, the three of them came to a room with huge doors. The taller vampire knocked before pushing open the doors to reveal two new vampires. One looked a lot older than the other. The young one was probably the most beautiful man Bella had ever seen in her life. He was stunning. Hopefully he wasn't her new boss.

Aro introduced himself to Bella, and then Edward. Of course it was Bella's luck that the gorgeous man would be the one bossing her around for the rest of her existence. But she could tell that the one called Edward seemed a lot more sincere and nice than any of the other people she had come across. When Edward asked Aro for permission to take Bella to his room her jaw almost hit the floor. She might be 17 years old, but never before had she been in another guy's room before. And this probably wasn't the best circumstance since Edward did say that she would be getting him ready for tonight, whatever that meant.


	3. How Could He?

**How Could He?**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing! Just so you know, its rated M for language and possible fighting/sex in the future depending on where I choose to take it! Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and please review!!!! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

**EPOV:**

**Edward Cullen ever so politely thanked Aro for the 'gift' he had been given. It was days like this that Edward wished he was still at home with his family. He neither wanted or needed a slave, especially one that smelled for intoxicating as this one. Maybe Aro was tempting him to try and force him into drinking human blood. Who knows. But it was time to set the ground rules with this new girl. **

"**You can follow me.." Edward instructed Bella, flashing her one of his beautiful smiles. This is girl was stunning, it was just too bad she had to come to him under these circumstances. He led Bella down all the corridors to his own personal area of the castle. Once he came to the door of his apartment he opened it up and held it for her. **

"**Im Edward Cullen." he said extending his hand to shake it, the girl already knew he was a vampire so what was the harm. And this Bella was slowly breaking down the walls he built up against humans. "I asked you here to put down some guidelines. Because Im not like the rest of them. You got lucky that's for you." he added chuckling to himself. But it was him that got lucky. He was lucky enough to have such a beautiful girl in this dreary place. **

**Edward sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed before contiueing. "You got lucky because Im notorious for treating the people the help me better than the others," he started to say, not wanting to say the word slave it was so demeaning, "I don't think you should be here, I don't like the idea of you being here, I think its wrong. The only reason why I allow you to help me is to keep up appearances for Aro. Because he would kick both your ass and mine. Or atleast attempt to kick my ass." **

**The beautiful brunette girl looked at him like he was stupid. "Well then why does he keep forcing slaves upon you?" Bella finally asked. **

**Edward sighed and looked at her and shrugged. "Im not like the rest of them. They feed off of the blood of humans. I feed off the blood of animals because I have an actual respect for human life. They, especially Aro, don't like the fact I don't eat humans. Sometimes they do it to tempt me. To see if I fail and feed off one of them. Just so you know, Ive had 3 slaves in 5 years and have never been the one to kill them, it was always someone else." he explained quietly. He always felt very uncomfortable explaining his eating habits to humans, Carlisle had brought him up to know better. **

**Bella looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "So your not going to kill me and your not going to treat me like a slave. So what am I doing here then?" she asked him. **

**This girl was certainly more abrasive then the last. "I will treat you like a human being. The only time you have to act like a slave is when were around anyone else. Any other vampire. If I ask you to do something in front of them, do it. Because if you don't I will be forced to reprimand you. Because anyone of the little minons will report me to Aro and Aro will make sure you die for 'disrespecting' me. Most of the other slaves sleep on the floor, Ive got a spare room for you to sleep. Most of the slaves don't get to eat, I will bring you 3 meals a day. The only thing you don't get to do is leave the castle. I know it sucks. But that's the way it goes. I will do my best to make sure your life here is as pleasant and safe as it can get." he told her, laying down all the ground rules. **

**For some reason this new girl was pulling at his dead heart strings. He wanted to rescue her. Make everything better for her. It almost made his unbeating dead heart start to sputter back to life. **

"**I think I can manage that Mr. Cullen." she said nodding. "So what is the plan for this evening? What do you have to get ready for?"**

**Boy did this girl ask a lot of questions. That could one day get her in trouble. "We've got a party to go to tonight. Aro is throwing his traditional anniversary parties. Ive been here for 5 years. So he will throw a big soiree. Youll be going, but you will have to spend your time with the other slaves, they are all human so you wont have to worry about them eating you or anything. But I will be keeping a watchful eye on you to make sure non of the other vampires try and attacked." he told her shrugging. He didn't want to upset her by adding that she smelled so incredibly delectable. "You don't get to really dress up for it. I have a change of clothes for you, but its not much better than what your wearing right now. But Ill try and scrounge up some real clothes for you." he added handing her the clothes, "Your room is right through the other door." **

**This girl had Edward Anthony Masen Cullen by the heart strings. Something no girl had accomplished in 115 years. Expect for this one. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant killing someone for it. And Isabella Marie Swan would get the chance at having a normal life again, even if it killed Edward.**


	4. Could I Get Luckier?

**Could I Get Luckier?**

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews! But don't get to used to me updating everyday, its only because I have off from work for the holidays J

BPOV:

Bella had tried to remain quiet the entire time she was in front of Aro and Edward. Frankly, Aro scared the shit out of her. But Edward? Well she was just stunned into silence by his beauty. As he led her to his quarters she looked at all the pictures at all the passing walls and noticed dates that were hundreds and hundreds of years ago. 

They soon arrived at one wing of the castle that was apparently just Edward's. He must be pretty damn important if he had a whole wing of the castle to himself. She entered quickly and stood by the door. Edward explained why she was here and what she was going to be doing. And as soon as he said he was more compassionate than the rest., she realized that maybe she really would make it out of this alive. 

"Edward? Can I ask you a question?" Bella asked hesitantly after her finished explaining everything to her.

"Of course, that's what this whole meeting of the minds thing is about.." he said smiling at her. 

"If you don't like to eat humans and all why do you stay around here? Don't you have someplace better to be?" she asked quietly looking at the ground. Maybe it wasn't the best thing for her to ask her new master, but he seemed pretty open at answering all of her questions. 

Before answering Edward smiled down at the floor too, obviously remembering something that made him smile. "I do. I have a family that lives in Forks, Washington. Ive got 2 brothers and 2 sisters. And then my mother and father. We are all vampires. I miss them very much." he explained finally looking up at her, with a smile still on his face. 

Bella remembered her mother, her mother was the reason she was here. But Forks! Forks was where her father lived..the father she was never allowed to see because he mom was a bitch. "My dad lives in Forks! But I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. Well why don't you go back to your family?" she continued to question.

That's when the frown appeared on Edward's face. Who knew someone could still look so beautiful frowning. "Because if I went home, my entire family would be killed. And I wont have that. Aro would either kill us all, or kidnap my sister Alice. Because he wants her too. I only came here to protect them." he admitted just loud enough for Bella's human ears to hear. 

For some unknown reason Bella felt a magnetic-like pull that seemed to be forcing her to go sit next to him on the bed. Yes it was probably a dumb ass move that probably could have gotten her killed. But for another unknown reason she trusted Edward. A vampire. Who is her master. Who can easily kill her or beat the shit out of her. And she trusted him with her life. "That's nice of you to protect them. Why would Aro want to kill them though? I thought you and your family didn't harm people…" she said, trying to soothe his nerves without touching him. 

"Because we are the most powerful coven of vegetarian vampires in the world. We're the largest. And we have an arsenal of powers. There are very few vampires that live off of animal blood, maybe only enough for me to count on my fingers discluding my family. And there is even less who live in a coven like we do. There is only one other vegetarian coven that I know of, and their smaller than us. Most vampires have a 'special' power. My family is loaded down with powers that we are very dangerous in a fight. I can read minds. My sister Alice, she can see the future. My brother Jasper, he can control everyone's emotions. Emmett is ungodly strong for an already strong vampire. Rosalie is ungodly beautiful even for a vampire. My mother Esme is so loving and caring. And my father Carlisle has more compassion than anyone in the world. So we are a threat to the vampire world. According to Aro, not me." he explained. 

As soon as Edward spoke the words 'I can read minds', Bella literally paled. He probably knew that she thought he was the most beautiful person in the world and all that junk she's been thinking. It was so embarrassing!" 

"Can you read my mind?" she asked tentatively.

"No. For some reason I cant. Ive been trying since you walked into the throne room." he said smiling. 

Bella let out an exhale..thank god. She would have been so embarrassed if he could. 

Edward looked at the clock and smiled. "Go jump in for a shower. Aro is getting impatient. He is ready to party. The things you see at this party tonight might disturb you, but if you want to talk about it when we get back we can. Also, don't work to hard on your hair, Im not supposed to be letting you shower. You'll find clothes in the dresser in your bedroom. Its just another white dress for now. Until I can find you something better. Im going to shower as well. Ill see you in a little." 

Bella quietly got up off the bed and walked into her room, which wasn't as beautiful as his, but still beautiful. She appreciated this. She didn't want to sleep on a straw mattress or anything like you see in the movies. And he was going to get her nicer clothes. Maybe he liked her? That was the question of the moment. But now, it was time to keep up appearances and party with vampires. Her big question could be figured out later. 


	5. Time to Party

**Its Time To Party**

**EPOV:**

**The entire time he was showering, Edward ran Bella's words over and over again in his head 'So why do you stay here then?'. That was the question. The question that's always on his mind every time Aro pisses him off. Which is almost everyday. He missed his family a lot. Usually he refrained from calling them, because Esme would get all upset Carlisle would try to convince him to come home. But Edward Cullen had to protect his family. **

**Once he got out of the shower he slipped into his 'party attire'. Edward always detested wearing tuxedos, but it was Aro's policy. He broke down and reached for his cell phone and dialed his family's number. Of course Alice was the first to answer. **

"**Edward! Hello! I miss you!" Alice's sweet voice chirped into the phone. **

"**Hey Alice, I miss you too. How is everyone?" he asked trying not to sound sad.**

"**Everyone is okay. We all miss you so much. Im not going to bother telling you to come home, because I already know you havent made up your mind yet. But I do that you've got a little more incentive to come home as of late." she said, you could almost hear her wide smile through the phone. **

"**Shut it Alice. Were not going to talk about her. Shes in the other room. And besides she's probably terrified of me, big bad monster I am. All Im going to do is make sure she makes it out of here alive. And nothing else. You know how dangerous it is." Edward said sighing. **

"**Oh don't try to tell me Edward Cullen. Unlike you, I already know whats going to happen between the two of you." Alice laughed. **

"**Yeah and you've been blocking me out. First the Latin alphabet and then the Spanish? Really Alice you must get better at your game, its very obvious. Let me talk to someone else. I don't have long, Aro is throwing a ball in my honor." he said chuckling as he heard Alice hand the phone to someone else. **

"**Edward! My son! I miss you so much! When are you coming home? I don't like you now being here, but being with those monsters." Esme rambled. **

"**Hello Esme. Im fine. Don't worry about me. Things are getting better around here, Im perfectly safe. And they havent forced me onto human blood. Im perfectly fine, you don't have to worry about me." he assured his mother. **

"**Cant Aro atleast let you come visit? He atleast owes you that." she said, stifling a sob. **

"**Esme, Ill try and work it out with him. But I must go. Aro is throwing me a party. Its been 5 years since Ive been here, so we wants to celebrate in my honor. I promise Ill call again soon. Send my love to everyone." he said rushing to get off the phone. **

"**Goodbye my son, take care." Esme added before hanging up the phone. **

**Edward sat back on his bed and ran a hand through his already touseled hair. It was probably a bad idea to call them, because it was going to make it harder for him to appear happy at this party. Although most of the time would be spent watching Bella like a hawk. **

**Speaking of the devil, she walked through the door that separated their rooms. She looked even more stunning after a shower, even in a potato sack of a dress. Edward let his mind wander to what it could possibly look like if she wore an elegant gown. Except he didn't let the gown be white…that was just too much to handle. **

"**How was your shower?" Edward asked flashing her a smile. **

"**It was good. Thank you. You seemed really stressed..you don't want to go to this party do you?" Bella asked. **

**These type of questions could get her in trouble with the others, hopefully she was smart enough not to ask them. "I just called my family back home. I always get rather stressed when I call them." he explained. **

"**I bet your mom wants you to come home. Atleast you have a mom that cares where you are didn't sell you off to someone." she sighed. **

"**Trust me, Ill take you to meet Esme. She will be your mother. I swear. She loves being a mom." he said smiling. **

**Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Did he come off as though he wanted to take her home to meet his mom? Did he sound too boyfriend like? Maybe he screwed this up big time. Maybe she wasn't even interested in him. Oh how that would crush his poor little dead heart…**


End file.
